


Bajo la mesa

by tulique



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tetsuya hace una de las suyas bajo la mesa de la hamburguesería. Menos mal que Ryouta no tarda en contraatacar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bajo la mesa

Que nadie confunda el aburrimiento de Tatsuya con celos. No le molesta que Ryouta le dedique sonrisas edulcoradas a Momoi cada vez que ella habla ni que le haga preguntas incómodas a Aomine sobre su vida amorosa inexistente. No le molestan. De hecho, le gusta ver cómo todos sus amigos se llevan bien y matan el tiempo entre risas y anécdotas tontas. Como en los viejos tiempos.

Eso no quita que la conversación de ahora sea una lata.

—Supongo que muchas chicas no se te acercan porque se piensan que Momocchi es tu novia, ¿no?

—No, no se le acercan porque a ninguna chica con dos dedos de frente le gustaría un cabeza de chorlito como Dai-chan.

Momoi se ríe, Aomine protesta y Ryouta los observa con una sonrisilla divertida. Es un enamorado del amor y un sentimentaloide sin remedio, piensa Kuroko mientras le roba una patata frita. Lo hace por su bien, que conste. A su mánager no le gustaría nada que apareciese con granos y unos cuantos kilitos de más por haberse comido unas patatas grasientas en una hamburguesería cualquiera.

Tetsuya no puede relegarse a las sombras cuando tiene a Ryouta delante. Por él se convierte en un hombre de acción.

(O en un hombre aburrido con ganas de incordiar un rato)

Intenta sacarse una de las zapatillas con el otro pie, despacio y sin hacer ruido. Espera que el pestazo de sus calcetines no lo delate esta vez y tantea el mundo bajo la mesa de plástico de la hamburguesería.

Sin querer le golpea la rodilla a Momoi.

—Lo siento —se disculpa Tetsuya.

—Oh, no pasa nada —ella le sonríe, sin preguntar  _por qué_  juraría que el pie de Tetsu-kun está descalzo.

La próxima vez, Tetsuya da en el objetivo: la entrepierna dormida de Ryouta.

No le causa ninguna conmoción ver cómo Ryouta se enciende en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, con un sonrojo que se abre paso hacia sus orejas y una mirada casi tan confundida como la de Aomine y Momoi. Tetsuya se sonríe.

—¿Kise? Oye, ¿qué mosca te ha picado? —le pregunta Aomine, también robándole una patata frita.

Momoi parece que empieza a sospechar, si es que la forma en la que agacha la cabeza es un gesto significativo.

Tetsuya vuelve a la carga, y esta vez Ryouta le clava los ojos mientras Aomine, de modales impecables, le rapiña más y más patatas.

—¡Dai-chan!

—¿Qué? ¡Si no se está enterando de nada! Kise, ¿a ti te importa que te coja patatas?

—Ryouta-kun, no deberías permitir que te avasallen de ese modo —sugiere Tetsuya con malicia.

«¡Mira quién fue a hablar!», le grita la mirada de Ryouta. Es tan gracioso verlo así de alterado por  _tan poca cosa_.

Pronto, Tetsuya nota un pie dándole una patada en la espinilla. Mira al frente. Ryouta se disculpa con una sonrisa falsa. Parece que quiere empezar una batalla campal bajo la mesa.

Su siguiente ataque es certero y le da de lleno en la entrepierna a Tatsuya, que responde con una patada sutil en el tobillo.

—¡Tetsucchi, que eso duele!

—No sé de qué me estás hablando.

Ryouta no tiene piedad y le atesta un puntapié en la pierna. Duele. Tetsuya contraataca poniendo toda su fuerza en la punta del dedo gordo.

Ellos puede que se lo estén pasando bien, pero Aomine, que ya no tiene más patatas que robar (y que probablemente haya sido víctima de algún que otro ataque fallido), bufa y los fusila con la mirada.

—Kise, ¿quieres dejar de dar patadas de una vez? —Aomine le da un codazo a Ryouta, sentado justo a su lado— Que eres como un niño pequeño, macho.

—¡Pero si empezó Tetsucchi!

Momoi se ríe.

—Momocchi, dime que tú sabes que tengo razón.

Tetsuya mira fijamente a Momoi. Ella le guiña un ojo y sonríe, ignorando por completo los lamentos de Ryouta.

—Ryouta-kun, por favor, deja de inventarte historias.

El vencedor de esta ronda es, sin duda alguna, Tetsuya. Aun así, está lejos de ganar su guerra contra Kise Ryouta. Sabe que al llegar a casa su novio tendrá ganas de revancha. 


End file.
